1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid dispensers and, more particularly, to a liquid dispenser for a two or more part liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known two-part liquid dispenser for intermixing and then dispensing the intermixed liquid from the dispenser. Many of these previously known dispensers utilize frangible components within the housing which, when broken, enable the liquids to intermix with each other. Many of these prior art devices are complex and often require a secondary application device.
None of these previously known two-part dispensers, however, have been particularly suitable for dispensing polyurethane based paint or epoxy coatings. Furthermore, none of the previously known two-part dispensers have utilized a valve for selectively dispensing the intermixed liquid within the housing chamber.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known two-part dispensers, and especially the dispensers which utilize frangible components to enable intermixing of the liquids, is that the frangible components can break before mixing of the liquids is desired. In many cases, premature intermixing of the two liquids effectively destroys the dispenser.
A still further disadvantage of many of these previously known two-part dispensers is that the volume of the subchambers is fixed and thus unable to accommodate different liquids with different mixing ratios. Also, most of them cannot easily accommodate more than two parts.